Little Devil
by FoxiePrincess
Summary: Giving your teacher literal devil horns is not the best idea in the world, especially if you cannot get away before they notice. One UA student learns this the hard way. Aizawa/OC. Contains corporal punishment, if that isn't your thing then don't read. Spanking content. You have been warned.


Okay so taking dares was a bad idea.

To add some context to this statement Tenshi was spending time with his boyfriend and fellow troublemaker Kesshou when Kou decided to issue a dare. The smaller, pink-haired teenager dared the winged hero in training to use his cell manipulation quirk to give their teacher, Aizawa, a pair of horns. It was a bad idea and somewhere in the back of his mind Tenshi realized this fact.

And yet he still took the other boy up on the dare.

Seemingly ignoring every bit of self-preservation instinct that he had Tenshi thought about the situation for a short time and then came up with a plan. It was not a complex nor well thought out plan but Tenshi didn't think that it needed to be in order to be effective. Sometimes short, sweet and to the point were the most effective aspects of a plan.

At least in his experience.

After coming up with his plan of action Tenshi made his way in search of Aizawa, the teenager not having much difficulty tracking the man down. He was in the classroom that he usually occupied, at least when he wasn't torturing students outside, and after knocking on the door a couple of times Tenshi made his way into the classroom.

Aizawa was just working on some boring paperwork, and struggling to stay coherent enough to do it, when he heard the knock on the door. Glancing up through bleary eyes he took note of the student who had just entered the classroom. He was of course familiar with Tenshi and he got something of a questioning and perhaps a bit of an accusatory look in his eyes as he watched the teen's approach. This particular student was well known among the faculty as a trouble-maker and that made Aizawa curious as to what his intentions were right now.

"Is there something I can help you with Shirai?" Aizawa asked as he kept his gaze on the boy, addressing him by his last name as was typical for the teachers of UA.

"Uh, yea, I just had a question…" Tenshi said, the boy casually making his way over to the desk where Aizawa was currently sitting. All he needed to do was fake needing some help and he could get close enough to touch Aizawa, which was necessary for him to use his cell manipulation quirk.

"Okay," Aizawa said, still a bit skeptical but he waited to see what question Tenshi had to ask.

Tenshi paused briefly as he approached, wracking his brain for a question that he could ask the teacher. "So, I was curious about…" As he started this question Tenshi casually brushed up against Aizawa's arm, making it seem as if it were an accident.

But somehow Aizawa knew.

Somehow, he ALWAYS knew.

"What are you doing?" Aizawa asked in a rather blunt tone of voice, his bleary eyes shifting to the boy who was now standing beside him.

"Nothing," Tenshi was quick to say, the youth raising his hands in an 'I'm innocent' gesture.

A gesture that Aizawa was not buying, even remotely.

The teacher felt a slight itch on the top of his head and while keeping his eyes still locked on Tenshi he reached one hand up to rub at the spot. And that's when he noticed it… or rather, them. His hand brushed against something hard and pointy on his head and immediately his hand swept over the top of his head, only to discover that he had one of these things on the other side as well. Giving Tenshi a look the teacher rose from his chair and moved to the window, which he used as a crude mirror to see exactly what it was that was now decorating the top of his head on either side.

Smirking to himself Tenshi started to back his way out of the room as Aizawa moved to the window.

He'd hoped that it would take the teacher longer to notice that something was amiss, but he was still a bit in the dark about what his quirk felt like to other people. He didn't really notice it anymore when he used it on himself but clearly it was a bit more noticeable when applied to someone else.

"Hold it!" Aizawa snapped, the man turning around just in time to see the brat attempting to make his escape.

Tenshi paused briefly before he attempted to make a hasty retreat. He didn't think he'd be able to escape the teacher, since Aizawa knew precisely where to find him later, but he did think that he would be able to at least postpone the inevitable.

Perhaps long enough to give the man time to cool off.

Aizawa made a disgruntled noise as the brat decided that it was a good idea to try to run away from him. He was just not in the mood to chase after him so instead he quickly made his way to the door of the classroom and then used his capture weapon. This made short work of capturing the brat and once the weapon was wrapped securely around Tenshi's wings Aizawa used it to basically reel the brat in.

Like a very large and disgruntled fish.

"Did you really think that was a good idea?" Aizawa questioned once the kid was within reach, the teacher reaching out and grasping Tenshi by the upper arm.

"I did at the time," Tenshi replied as he attempted to free his wings from the teacher's capture weapon. "In hindsight not so much." The grip on his arm was firm but not painful, still he reached to try to pry Aizawa's fingers away from it none the less.

Aizawa scowled at the brat as he heard the answer Tenshi had to offer. That was without a doubt not the answer that he was looking for, as was obvious by the annoyance on his face. With a disgruntled noise Aizawa used the hold that he had on the boy's arm to push him toward the wall, watching as Tenshi instinctively reached out with his hands to brace himself. It was an instinctive move meant to keep himself from smacking the wall with his face, not that Aizawa would have pushed him hard enough to do that but the boy's reaction was just what he had been going for.

"Stay that way," Aizawa growled in a tone that was filled with warning.

A tone that gained Tenshi's attention and not in a good way.

"Wait a second…" Tenshi said, the boy's palms pressed against the wall. He hadn't realized that this was the outcome that his teacher was going for although in hindsight he should have. He knew that his teacher was tough, and he didn't hesitate to beat the crap out of them in a training scenario but since this wasn't such an instance Tenshi should have known that his teacher wasn't out to hurt him.

At least not like that.

"You ASKED for this," Aizawa said when the boy had the nerve to tell him to 'wait a second', the teacher continuing to scowl.

"I don't remember doing anything like that," Tenshi said, the teenager making an attempt to push himself away from the wall.

An attempt that was instantly foiled.

"I told you to stay put," Aizawa said, his voice beyond stern as he spoke to the kid. He was not playing around right now, he was too tired to deal with this foolishness. As he spoke Aizawa reached over and grasped the boy's pants, tugging both those and his boxers down to his knees in one firm tug.

Gaining a gasp from Tenshi.

The gasp was immediately followed by a blush that the teenager could feel heating up his face. He didn't need a mirror to tell this his face was bright red right now, he could practically feel the heat radiating from his skin as he felt the embarrassment from being in this position.

"Wait, no!" the teenager protested, the amused look now gone from his features. This had been amusing right up to this point but now it was just horrifying. "You can't do this…" Even as he said this the teenager had a pretty good idea of what kind of response he was going to get from the teacher.

Almost as if he could read Aizawa's mind.

"Teachers at UA have full authority to run their classrooms as they choose," Aizawa said, giving the response that Tenshi had been expecting almost word for word.

"I'm not in class right now!" Tenshi protested, grasping at straws for a way to get out of this.

"But you're still under my authority," Aizawa was pretty quick to remind the kid, the teacher actually reaching to grasp a handful of Tenshi's black hair. Even as he said his Aizawa raised his hand, drawing it up to shoulder height and then bringing it down in a firm smack to the center of the teenager's exposed backside.

This swat came as something of a shock to Tenshi, the boy issuing a yelp that immediately gained a deeper blush from him.

Aizawa did not stop at one swat, instead he started to pepper Tenshi's exposed bottom with firm, borderline hard, swats. At first the teacher didn't bother to speak, it wasn't as if the brat didn't know why he was in this position. The only sound was that of flesh contacting with flesh as Aizawa made short work of turning Tenshi's bottom a rather deep shade of pink.

As if the sting wasn't bad enough there was also the embarrassment factor to deal with, Tenshi not sure which was worse in this instance. "Agh…okay, you've made your point," the teenager said, his hands still braced against the wall. He couldn't move very much right now, even though he wanted to, owing to the grip that Aizawa had on his hair.

It seemed that his teacher was not playing around in this instance.

"You WILL fix this," Aizawa finally growled, after he had thoroughly warmed the kid's bottom. His hand remained wrapped around a lock of the teenager's hair and his bleary eyes remained focused on the kid that he was thoroughly annoyed with currently. He was too sleep deprived to deal with this foolishness, a fact that he wanted to make abundantly clear to Tenshi.

"What? It's an improvement," Tenshi said, the expression on his face a mixture of pain and embarrassment and yet he still managed to offer up a bit of sass.

Sass which gained him another, harder swat from Aizawa.

Clearly the man was not playing around right now.

The response that he gained from his student only served to further annoy Aizawa, the man going back to landing firm smacks, this time opting to focus on the more sensitive skin of the kid's sit spots and upper thighs. Not only did he aim for the more sensitive areas but Aizawa also increased the force behind the swats. He wasn't striking hard enough to cause any actual injury to the brat but all the same Tenshi was going to be feeling this one for a while.

Aizawa did have the 'courtesy' of spacing out the swats so that Tenshi would feel the sting of each swat individually rather than becoming numb to them.

Something that Tenshi did not appreciate.

"Okay… okay…" Tenshi said, in between his grunts and gasps of pain.

Aizawa seemed to be ignoring the boy, the teacher not responding to the words that were offered and instead continuing to focus his attention on the boy's sit spots and upper thighs. The skin there was turning from a deep, dusty pink to a red coloration. There were darker patches but overall Aizawa was trying to evenly color the brat's backside.

In an attempt to get the message across that this was not the least bit acceptable.

He was still sporting the horns that Tenshi had given him and no doubt this was an amusing sight… or at least it would be to anyone who was not directly involved. The two participants were less than happy, for vastly different reasons.

After turning Tenshi's tender areas a nice red color Aizawa paused. "So… ready to stop being a brat and fix this? Or do I need to fetch the paddle?" The tone of the man's voice made it abundantly clear that he was not joking and that this was not an idle threat.

"Not necessary, I'll get rid of them!" Tenshi was quick to say. He didn't know if Aizawa really had a paddle somewhere that he could fetch but he was not keen to find out. Because finding out would involve feeling its wrath if it turned out that Aizawa had one and that was not something that Tenshi wanted to deal with.

His bottom was sore enough as it was, and the man had just used his hand.

"Do it now," Aizawa said, the teacher finally releasing the hold that he had on Tenshi's hair. The expression on his face made it clear however that he was not going to be happy if Tenshi tried anything.

Once his hair was released the first thing that Tenshi did was to reach down and grab his clothes, the teenager tugging them back into place and wincing as the fabric brushed against his bottom. After issuing a soft hissing noise and taking a moment to recover from that he looked at Aizawa and then reached over to again brush against the man's arm. This time around the effect was to remove the horns that he had added earlier. Tenshi thought it was a shame that he had to get rid of them before anyone else had the opportunity to see his handiwork, but he didn't want his backside to face any further wrath from the sleep deprived and exceedingly grumpy teacher.

Hence the reason for his compliance.

It was reluctant and begrudging compliance but compliance none the less.

Just as before Aizawa felt a slight itch on his scalp, the man grabbing Tenshi by the arm and dragging the boy back into the classroom and over to the window. One glance in the window was enough to confirm that Tenshi had removed the horns as he had been ordered to and at that point Aizawa released the hold that he had on the teen's arm.

Right before landing another, harder swat to the center of the boy's bottom.

"The next time you decide to do something like that things will be much worse," Aizawa warned, his tone completely deadpan and serious. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Tenshi said, the boy's golden eyes shifting to the door in clear longing to escape.

"You can go," Aizawa said, the tone of his words translating more to 'get out' than what he had really said.

Tenshi didn't need to be told twice, as soon as those words left the man's lips the boy turned and hastily made his way to the door and then out of the classroom. The teenager power-walked back in the direction of the dorms. He was about halfway there when he heard a soft chuckle behind him, the teen turning and focusing his gaze on Kesshou.

Who had the most amused look imaginable on his face.

A sure sign that he knew EXACTLY what had happened.

Which probably meant that he had been lurking somewhere and had witnessed the entire thing. This realization was enough to cause a blush to once again rise to color Tenshi's face, much to his annoyance.

"You think that was funny?" Tenshi questioned in a mildly annoyed tone of voice, his gaze remaining focused on the other teenager as he spoke.

"I think it's hilarious," Kesshou said, the pink-haired teenager making his way over to the spot where Tenshi was standing and wrapping himself around the other in a very feline manner. "You weren't supposed to get caught."

"Not like I did that on purpose," Tenshi said, not making any attempts to push the other away despite that Kesshou was currently giving him a hard time. This was something that he had gotten used to at this point and almost expected from the other teenager.

"Do a better job next time," Kesshou said in a very blunt voice, offering Tenshi another smirk.

This statement just gained an eye roll from Tenshi, the black-haired youth once again starting to walk in the direction of the dorms. This was not something that he wanted to continue to discuss out in the open, the risk that someone else might figure out what had happened one that he didn't want to take. He was still holding out hope that Kesshou was the only one that was aware of what had transpired, outside of himself and of course Aizawa. "I'm going to my room… you can come if you want or you can stay here and keep laughing at me."

"How about I go with you and keep laughing at you?" Kesshou suggested as he fell into step beside Tenshi. He kept his lithe body pressed against Tenshi's larger one as he walked with him, still with that amused little grin on his face. He wasn't even making any attempts at hiding the fact that the entire affair had been a source of entertainment for him.

Tenshi noticed the grin but was choosing to ignore it in the interest of peace. The fact that Kesshou had clearly been lurking somewhere and had witnessed his punishment was a source of embarrassment for him but it was something that he was just going to have to live with. He did at least have the satisfaction of knowing that he had followed through with the dare.

A fact that he would bring up with Kou when he was less sore and cranky.

Because Tenshi fully intended on getting something out of this deal, other than the sore ass that he was currently sporting.

But that was a goal for another day.


End file.
